


Trinity

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: An Archangel [3]
Category: The Matrix
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flipside of Cheating! </p><p> Why did Trinity cheat?  Does Trinity herself even know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> -Before An Archangel, a Vampire and an Ex-Agent  
> -Companion to Cheating!

Trinity

She didn't know why she had started her affair with Malik. Maybe because Neo wan't giving her what she wanted.  
She had known Malik before becoming Trinity. Malik had been her boyfriend until Morpheus had unplugged her .  
As Trinity she had forgotten all about Malik, until she had run into him in the Matrix.  
Really Trinity hadn't seen much with her and Neo.  
Neo was basicly useless in the real world, a pretty face.  
Not that he wasn't in the Matrix, but at least he was useful there.  
The Oracle had been wrong, she didn't love the One.   
She would never love him.  
Trinity loved Malik, not Neo.  
The One didn't really mean anything at all to her.  
Nothing at all.

The End


End file.
